


Had it Coming

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Asgore King of All Maymays [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Memelord, Dadgore, Gen, King of All Maymays, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Monsters on the Surface, goat dad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: Asgore pulls off the meme thing pretty well for once. A child will never be the same. A 100 word drabble.





	Had it Coming

“You know I had to do it to ‘em.”

Asgore glared down, hands clasped in front of his stomach and fire in his eyes. It was an intimidating posture on a narrow man, even moreso for a monster of his stature. The human boy cowered before him.

“Do you have any idea what I’d have to do to you if this happens again?”

The boy’s knees trembled. Asgore leered.

“Do not terrorize my child ever again or we will have a serious problem, mister.”

Once assured that the hellspawn was sufficiently traumatized, Asgore spun on his heel and stalked off.


End file.
